Scroll Mummy (race)
Intro Race Falvour 1 Filler Text Race Flavour 2 Filler Text Race Names Filler Text. Names: Charter, Decadence, Faith, Glory, Memoir, Monument, Obelisk, Remorse, Severance, Tapestry, Thicket, Tower, Vigil, Vigor, Wrath. Race Traits Your hasihk character has a number of traits in common with all other hasihk. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2. Age. Scroll mummies are created either by enchanting paper with life, or by coveting sentient beings to paper. Greater scroll mummies are created by the latter means, and as such have no developmental or growth stage in their lives. Scroll mummies are functionally immortal, and can live indefinitely. Alignment. Lesser scroll mummies are always created lawful neutral, though this alignment can shift over time. Greater scroll mummies retain their alignment through the creation process. Size. Greater scroll mummies are the same size as the creature that was transformed. You may choose either medium or small as your size. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet, or 25 feet if your size is small. Living Construct. As a construct, you have various features not shared amongst other humanoids. You are immune to disease. You do not need to eat, drink, or breathe, although you may ingest food or drink if you wish. You are considered magical for the purpose of spells and effects. If your inherent magic is nullified, you do not die, but instead go into a state of stasis, rendering you unconscious until the effect ends. If the effect lasts more than a day, you die. Paper Body. Your body of paper allows you to take no damage from falling. When you sleep or otherwise become unconscious, you transform into a book along with any items you are carrying. Detect magic and similar spells or abilities will detect your presence, and you statistics do not change, but you are otherwise a book. Amanuenses. The very magic that keep you alive and allows you control over your body also allows you to change your appearance slightly. You gain the innate ability to cast Illusory Script. You do not need any components, nor does using it expend a spell slot, but you can only cast it on yourself, and its duration is 10 minutes. Water Vulnerability. Water can be lethal to a scroll mummy, but your inherent magic prevents you from getting wet. Maintaining this protection requires a significant drain on your magical energy; you will be unable to act as quickly while your internal magic is being rerouted. While at least half of your body is in water, you have disadvantage on all attack rolls, Dexterity and Strength skill checks, and Dexterity and Strength saving throws. Languages. You speak, read, and write Common and one other language of your choice. Subrace. Two subraces of scroll mummies are found in the worlds of D&D: softcover and hardcover. Choose one of these subraces Softcover Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Paper Body. Your body of paper is extremely light; your weight is one quarter of the race you previously were. Walking Spellbook. You can inscribe your body with knowledge and magically attune it to yourself. Any time you prepare your spells, you can prepare 1 extra spell. After reaching 10th level in a class that can prepare spells, you may instead prepare 2 extra spells. Hardcover Ability Score Increase.'' Your Constitution score increases by 1. '' Paper Body. Your body of paper is very light; your weight is one half of the race you previously were. Self-Mending. Your body is tougher than most scroll mummies. It can use residual magical energy to instantly repair minor damage to itself. If you would take damage equal to one fourth of your total level (minimum 1), you instead take no damage. In addition, you know the mending cantrip. Random Height and Weight: Refer to the race you previously were, then divide your weight by two (hardcover) or four (softcover).